monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duramboros(HC)
The HC Duramboros is a HC Variant of the Duramboros first encountered in High Rank and later on G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation Old males with moss overgrowing on them. Aesthetic Differences Moss covering eyes, more mushrooms on tail and back, black tinted skin, red eyes, moss-covered tail, and longer tusk in mouth. Attacks and Moves The HC Duramboros shares the same attacks as the Duramboros. Moist Moss: Now when hunters attack the moss on the HC Duramboros' body, water will splash on the hunters and cause a small bit of damage as well as Waterblight. Mud Puddles: HC Duramboros will back up slowly and slam his moss-covered tail into the ground, making large muddy puddles due to his very moist moss. The HC Duramboros will make three muddy puddles before quickly swing his moss-covered tail over the puddles, fling mud at the hunters and causing Muddy. Sleep Powder: Now when the Duramboros performs any physical attacks, a white powder will be knocked from the mushrooms on his tail and back causing hunters to get tired and eventually fall asleep. Mud Slide: He will drag his tail on the ground as it walks forward before turning around quickly and sliding on his side with tremendous force, sliding forward in the large mud puddle he made like a pig rolling around in mud. After sliding in the mud, he will get up and shake himself dry causing Muddy. Tree Trunks: If the HC Duramboros is in an area with trees either fallen or standing, he may rip a tree out of the ground before dragging the tree in his mouth on the ground. When close to a hunter, Duramboros will than pick up the tree and swing it across the ground to deal damage to hunters under him before biting the tree in half, sending shards of the tree at hunters near its mouth to deal heavy damage. After biting the tree in half, he will swallow the remaining bark and burp, making hunters cover their ears. Quick Slamming Tail: He will taunt twice and quickly raise his tail before jumping into the air briefly. Duramboros will cause Dragon Windpress when it jumps up and after jumping, his tail will violently slam into the ground with tremendous force, causing rocks to pop up from under his tail to increase the size of his tail slam. Golf Swing: The HC Duramboros will dig his horns into the ground and pull out a large boulder from under the ground. After pulling out the boulder with his horns, the Duramboros will look at one hunter and rise his tail. He will line up his tail with one of the hunters far away and prepare to swing his tail at the boulder. When fully lined up, Duramboros will swing violently and send the boulder at the hunter in order to try to get A Smashed Hunter In One! Quick Merry-Go-Round: Unlike normal male Duramboros, the HC Duramboros doesn't take a few steps back before spinning but instead walks backwards once before quickly starting to spin forward at hunters. Anchor Tail: If hunters do enough damage to the HC Duramboros while he is performing the Merry-Go-Round, the HC Duramboros sometimes won't fall down on his side but will instead quickly slam his tail into the ground and use the tail to prevent him falling to his side, not giving hunters an opening to his weak humps. Sleepy Burp: He will begin to constantly open his mouth as his breath is seen with each deep breath he takes before he violently burps. When he burps, he will push himself backwards far and he will leave behind a large amount of sleepy powder that was from mushrooms it had eaten, making hunters sleepy and causing them to eventually fall asleep. After burping, the HC Duramboros will taunt for a few seconds. Notes *The HC Duramboros is hunted in SR40. *These male Duramboros have let their moss overgrow on their body for sex appeal so they can attract more female Duramboros. *Most hunters that encounter this Duramboros are caught off guard by some of the new abilities and attacks he has. *From how aggressive these males are, most predatory monsters tend to avoid the HC Duramboros at all cost. *Occasionally during the Bamboo Season in the Misty Peaks, the HC Duramboros can appear as a Unstable Monster in a Inagami quest and can be seen munching on the bamboo in the Misty Peaks. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC